Ritual
by kateg20
Summary: Troy and Gabriella celebrate the basketball team's victory in the locker room


Cheers filled the air as the East High men's basketball team entered their locker room. They had just won their game against their biggest rivals West High. Most of the players were quickly changing their clothes to head to the big after party that was just starting up. But one player was just taking his time. The team's captain, Troy Bolton, was just taking his time knowing that he wasn't planning to leave anytime soon.

"Man, come on!" his best friend, Chad Danforth exclaimed. "The party's getting ready to start."

"I'll meet you there." Troy told him. "I'm going to head home to drop my stuff off first and then head over."

"Alright man, see you later."

Five minutes later, everyone began to head out of the locker room. As they left they each quickly greeted a brown haired girl leaning against the wall as she waited for someone. Gabriella Montez was waiting for everyone to clear out of the locker room so she and Troy could have their annual post game celebration. She smiled at the basketball players as they walked past her and out of the school. Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her into the locker room. Troy closed the door and made sure it was locked before pressing Gabriella up against it. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but was quickly hushed by Troy's mouth covering hers. She whimpered slightly at the sudden onslaught and wrapped her arms around his shoulder to keep herself from falling to the ground. Troy wrapped his arms around her waist and picked her up as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Gabriella moved her hand up to grip his hair tightly in between her fingers. She pulled away slightly to catch her breath as he carried her over to the showers.

"What did you think?" Troy asked her.

"About the game?" Gabriella asked as Troy nodded her head. "You were the best I have seen you been.

"Well that's because I had the best cheerleader up in the stands."

"Your mother?" Gabriella joked.

"Very funny."

Gabriella smiled as she stood back up on her feet. Troy quickly turned the shower on and adjusted the water to get the temperature just right. He then turned back to Gabriella and pulled her close to him. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him as she pulled him down to kiss his lips. Troy began to pull his practice jersey from the waist band of her jeans. He pulled it over her head as she held her arms above up to make it easier. Once the jersey was discarded she wrapped her arms back around him as his hands felt the warmth of her skin. He pressed his hand into the small of her back to push her closer to him. Gabriella gently pulled his basketball jersey off and tossed it over to the lockers. Troy moved to unbutton her jeans and pulled them down her slender legs. Gabriella slipped her shoes off and braced herself as she stepped out of her jeans. She was now standing in nothing but her bra and panties set. Troy grabbed the back of her head through her hair gently and kissed her passionately. He carried her closer to the shower as he rid her of the rest of her clothing. Gabriella carefully stepped into the shower as Troy followed behind her once he was fully undressed.

Steam was already covering the shower stall. Gabriella stood underneath the shower head letting the cascading water fall over her. Troy then pulled her to him and wrapped her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Gabriella wrapped an arm around his shoulder and laced her other hand in his hair as she deepened their kiss. She closed her eyes enjoying this private moment between the two of them. Troy broke the kiss and moved down to nibble and suck on her neck. He slapped his hand down against the tiled wall to keep him from slipping and causing them to land on the floor. Somehow, without them even noticing, both were under the curtain of water and did not even care. Gabriella gripped his shoulders as she felt him bite the certain spot on her neck gently. Troy tightened his grip around her waist as she jumped slightly. He chuckled into her neck softly as she moaned loudly creating an echo around them.

"I love you." Gabriella whispered into his ear.

Troy pulled away from her neck and kissed her letting his action express his love for her. He then grabbed her left leg and Gabriella knew what he wanted her to do. She wrapped it around his waist. Troy then pushed his way into her. Gabriella gasped and then moaned when he was all the way inside her. Troy gripped her thigh as he began to move in and out of her. He moved his face down to begin to kiss Gabriella once again. Gabriella held his head in between her hands holding him there. When they both had to pull away to catch their breath, Gabriella threw her head back and let it rest against the wall. Troy began to kiss her neck and shoulder. He moved his hand from her thigh to her back to pull her body closer to him. Gabriella cried quietly as her body arched into his. She bit her lip as she tried to keep from screaming even louder. Troy smiled to himself as he thought that he was the only one who could ever make her become unhinged like this. He was the only person who could transform her from a shy fawn to a seductive vixen.

"Oh my god!" Gabriella cried passionately. "Oh my god, I'm going to come!"

"Come with me!" Troy grunted as he continued thrusting into her.

Gabriella cried out when she climaxed. Troy held onto her tightly as she writhed and trembled in his arms as she shattered. He grunted as he burst inside her. Gabriella gasped as their movements ceased. She trembled as the effects of her orgasm still had effect over her body. Troy held her tightly and soothed her to help calm his girlfriend. He moved them back over to the shower head and let the water sooth their bodies. Gabriella kissed him gently through the falling water.

"I love you." she whispered.

"I love you." Troy told her causing a beautiful smile to break out on her face as she never tired hearing him telling those words to her.

"We better get cleaned up and dried off. People are going to get suspicious if we get there really late."

"We've been having this little ritual for the past six months, if they haven't figured out that something is going on, then they never will."

Gabriella rolled her eyes as she quickly washed before getting out. Troy followed her and grabbed a towel for the two of them. The young couple dried off and got their clothes back on. Troy picked up his gym bag and led his girl out to the night as they headed to where all of their friends were gathering to celebrate the basketball team's victory. But neither Gabriella nor Troy's minds were on the public celebration but only on their private ritual celebration back in the men's locker room.


End file.
